


Coffee Cuddles

by andyoulethergo



Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyoulethergo/pseuds/andyoulethergo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fic prompt: early-morning coffee and snuggles; please and thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aimmyarrowshigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/gifts).



> prompt was not meant for me specifically everyone should write their own variation!

"And send." Barclay is feeling pretty great right now. He just wrote a tweet that reads like Tom while the actual mann is still snuggled under the covers. Tom will be up soon; it’s just that one of his favorites things is to roll over to Barclay’s sleeping spot and lay in the warmth and scent that he’s left behind. Barclay doesn’t fully understand it but he has a feeling it’s connected to Tom always wearing Barclay’s sweaters around; even in public which always gets Barclay’s stomach curling with this heat that can only be described as ‘mine’. 

 

So no Barclay doesn’t mind when Tom wants to wear all of his warm clothing, in fact Barclay is perfectly fine wearing his tanks; the warmth he feels when he sees Tom in his clothes is enough for him.

 

Barclay starts the coffee maker knowing Tom will want a fresh cup as soon as he makes his way out of bed. It’s this time of the morning that is Barclay’s favorite, before anyone else wakes up he and Tom can have an hour of peace and puns just between the two of them. It’s a great way to center his mind before the hectic day begins.

 

Tom wonders to the kitchen a few minutes later. His hair has an enormous amount of bedhead going on, strands of hair sticking up, over, and out. It looks like he’s pulled on a Barclay sweater to go with his football shorts. Their clothes don’t match too well but he and Tom do and that’s all that matters to Barclay. 

 

He pulls Tom under his arm as soon as he is within reach and lets his fingers skim down Tom’s back underneath the sweater. Counting down the knobs on Tom’s back is one of his favorite hobbies. Tom wraps his arms around Barclay and buries his face in Barclay’s chest.

 

“Wat’re oin?” Tom’s a muffled mess but Barclay is well verse in Tom morning speak now.

 

“I’m making coffee.”

 

“Is that because you grind so fine?” Tom lifts his head so fast it gives Barclay whiplash.

 

Barclay smiles nothing perks Tom up like the opportunity for a good pun. 

 

The coffee finishes and they each have a cup still cuddled against the other. Barclay likes his coffee black because mornings like this have enough sweetness already. They take their time drinking the coffee because they both know what’s coming next.

 

That pun is going to be put to good use.


End file.
